


Bound and Beautiful

by VileVenom



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Kink Meme, Multi, No Incest, Plot With Porn, Polygamist relationship, Prompt Fill, breast binding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-07
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VileVenom/pseuds/VileVenom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink Meme Prompt Fill</p><p>Prompt:<br/>It’s no secret to the rest of the company that Ori is a girl but in an attempt not to stand out too much as the sole female in the group (and to minimize too much distracting bouncing when they’re running or riding on horseback), she binds her breasts.</p><p>Once she’s on more intimate terms with one of the other dwarves, it comes as a (very happy) surprise to them that Ori is actually very buxom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound and Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if the writing seems inconsistent. I wrote this, initially, as a short prompt fill, and it sort of exploded.
> 
> The OP wanted either Fili, Kili, Bofur, or Thorin. Two people pipped up about wanting either Fili or Kili. So, you get both princes.
> 
> I used:  
> http://rosaliegilbert.com/breastcoverings.html  
> as a reference for Ori’s bindings.
> 
> I also apologize for poorly written smut. My bad.

Ever since Ori had hit her late 40’s, and (as her brother so kindly put it) her ‘femininity’ blossomed, she’d taken to binding her bosom. Not necessarily because she was unhappy with her body, no, but because her breasts had a tendency to be in the way. Rather frequently.

 

When she’d decided to follow Nori on the King’s quest to reclaim Erebor, she’d even gone to the length of binding her breasts tighter than she’d done before, minimizing their rather painful (and apparently distracting to others, thought she took what Dori said with a grain of rice most days) bounce while they were riding their ponies.

Everyone in the company knew she was female, of course. Thorin had made a rather poignant point of letting everyone know, if only to make sure they all gave her privacy when necessary. Ori figured Dori had something to do with it, however, especially as he’d sent nasty glares to the princes when they’d turned interested glances her way.

She didn’t really mind, though. A lady amongst their company was an oddity in and of itself, since most wouldn’t have even let her voice a thought upon going, let along allow her to embark on such a perilous journey. Females were nearly as precious as children, so she’d been more than mildly surprised when Dori had put up such a minimal fuss about her decision to go, let alone Thorin agreeing to her accompaniment. She figured, though, it had more to do with the fact that the King was just happy to have anyone volunteer.

Fili and Kili had been more than pleased, as well. They did little, aside from making sure no one encroached upon her privacy and making sure they boxed her in on either side when danger reared its ugly head, and she had a funny feeling that it was more or less only due to the fact that the brothers were both afraid of what the glares Nori kept shooting them might lead to.

In Rivendell, though, Dori and Nori were more than distracted enough for the princes to make their move without the fear of being gutted. At least, not right away. They somehow managed to step up on either side of the scribe, each grab hold of one of her arms, and haul her off from the large reception area the rest of the company were sharing for the night.

"Now," she fussed, yanking her arms away from the princes, once they’d finally come to a stop in a near deserted hallway, close to where Ori figured the library was, “What is the meaning of dragging me off like that?"

The princes glanced at each other, looking at least a little shame faced.

"We were actually hoping that, perhaps," Kili began, Fili stepping up to finish his sentance, “That you’d be willing to settle something for us."

"All right," Ori huffed, folding her arms over her chest, “Out with it, then."

"We were rather hoping you’d let us court you," Kili spit out in a rush, Fili settling a hand on his younger brother’s shoulder and offering Ori a small smile.

"You…Both of you?" Ori gaped, unable to snap her jaw shut at the surprise that hit her at the princes suggestion.

"Well," Fili hummed, clapping his brother on the shoulder, before stepping forward to take one of Ori’s hands and placing a soft kiss on her finger tips, “Yes. We’ve both come to rather enjoy your company. Think of it as a duel of sorts? We’d both like the chance to court you, but we don’t want to have to decide between ourselves. After all, what if one of us would suit you better than the other? And yet, we’d given the chance up to the other to court you? We’d much rather, if you wouldn’t mind, having you choose between us. That way, there are no hard feelings between us. We’d be guaranteed that you would be happy, and able to do away with any ‘what if’s. Does that make sense?"

Ori simply stared at the two as Fili stepped back next to his brother again, both looking at her as if she held their very fates in her hands. Which, she supposed in a round-about way, she did. “I don’t really know what to say," she finally admitted, chewing on her lower lip.

"Say yes!" Kili chirped, earning a swift elbow in the side from his brother. Ori couldn’t help but laugh at the interaction between the two, as Fili quietly scolded Kili, who didn’t seem to understand what he’d done wrong.

"Yes," she replied as the two began to get into each others space, the grin on her face rather wide as they both turned to her in tandem with equally happy grins of their own.

-

By the time the company made it to Beorn’s home, Ori was a flustered mess, though the princes coddling and offers of whatever they’d managed to scrounge up along the path to the shape changer’s home calmed her a fair bit. Kili had sloppily fashioned her a crown of flowers, with Bilbo’s help, which she wore rather proudly upon her head, while Fili had fashioned her a new set of knitting needles, after her travelling set had been lost to the goblin caves. They’d both also fussed over her minor injuries after they’d landed on the carrock, practically tripped over themselves to each fetch her water when she’d only mentioned in passing that she was rather parched, and offered to carry her across the river that had dissected their path (Which she had refused, since she could walk easily. She was not a damsel in distress).

Dori and Nori each noticed the princes dotting, though only Dori commented on it, calling the boys out on their rather obvious affections towards his sister. Ori had shut him down with simply commenting that she rather enjoyed their fussing, as opposed to others who fussed over her. Dori looked a little crestfallen, but Nori had laughed, so she figured it was all right.

In the end, though, it was Beorn’s comments about how perilous the journey through Mirkwood would be, that she realized that she may not live long enough to have the princes court her properly enough that she could choose between them properly. She’d come to enjoy them both for different reasons. Fili was strong and protective, and made her feel safe and warm anytime he was near, while Kili knew exactly how to make her laugh at any given time, and could weave such stories at dinner around the camp fire, she couldn’t help but feel a little jealous, along side her want to write down every word that fell from the brunette’s lips. They both made her happier than she’d ever thought she could be with any dwarf, and they were both so eager to please her, she really didn’t know if she’d ever have the heart to turn either of them down.

Finally, she gathered the two on the front porch to the shape changer’s home at dusk, knowing she only had a precious few moments to speak to them before the sun went down, and they would be ushered inside by their wizard, as Beorn had requested.

"Have you chosen already?" Kili asked eagerly, bouncing on the balls of his feet. His bouncing quickly halted when he noticed the rather forlorn look on their scribe’s face. “You have chosen, already," he murmured, glancing at Fili, who looked back at him with a faint shrug.

"No," Ori murmured, causing both brothers to look back at her in mild surprise, “That’s just it. You’re both just…you’ve become precious to me. I don’t think I could stand to hurt either one of you. And with the next part of our journey more than likely taking a turn for the worse, I’ve decided that I can’t pick either one of you over the other. So, I am sorry, but I cannot be with either one of you."

The brothers shared a quick look, Fili moving forward after a moment to gently take one of Ori’s hands in his own, Kili following a moment later to scoop up the other.

"Is there no way to change your mind?" Fili asked quickly, dreading the build up of tears he could see already forming in Ori’s eyes.

"No. No, I simply cannot-I cannot bear to think of what might become of you two because of me. You two are so close, and I just adore seeing you both happy, but I know one of you would not be because of me, and that hurts my heart. I just couldn’t do that to one of you," she hiccuped, curling her fingers into Fili and Kili’s hands.

"Not even if we offer to share?" Kili asked, tilting his head a little to catch Ori’s eye, a hint of mischievousness in his glance as he offered her a charming smile.

"What?" Ori blinked, the few tears that had gathered falling down her cheeks, though none more rushed to replace them.

"Share," Fili clarified, sharing a smirk with his brother, “We’ve always been rather good at sharing. Since the problem here seems that you don’t wish to pick between us, allow us to remove the issue."

"When we asked you to choose between us, we both truly believed you would pick one of us over the other," Kili offered, “And we were telling the truth when we said neither of us would have hard feelings. However, if it is both of us you wish to have, we are both most eager to oblige."

Ori couldn’t help but simply hiccup and look between the two princes in confusion and surprise. “Truly?" she asked, unable to quite believe the brothers would be willing to enter into such an odd relationship.

"Of course," Fili hummed, “We both rather adore you, Ori. Perhaps it is not the most, well, common of set-ups, certainly, but we’d be more than happy, if you are happy."

The scribe felt fresh tears swell up in her eyes, laughing in disbelief at the two rather extraordinary dwarrows before her. “You two," she breathed, pulling her hands free so she could toss an arm around each of their shoulders and tug them into a rather awkward three-way hug.

They all shuffled inside when Gandalf bade them to with happy smiles on their faces.

-

When the company finally found themselves in the relatively safety of Laketown, Ori was ready to collapse into a heap of tears and sleep until they had to make for Erebor. Or, even straight through the reclaiming. The princes didn’t seem that much better off, having had to support each other all the way to the home they’d been offered to take as their own while they rested.

A day or so into their rest finally saw the princes dragging Ori up to their shared room to collapse into a heap on their pushed together beds.

"We almost died!" Kili gasped, curled around one side of Ori, his face half buried in her shoulder.

"Multiple times," Fili added from his spot half propped up against the pillows, Ori’s head resting against his chest. His fingers were working idly at undoing her braids.

"Multiple, multiple times," Ori grumbled, shifting slightly on the bed when Kili absently snuggled closer to her. The brunette took notice of her movement, frowning in concern as he sat up.

"What’s wrong?" he asked, earning a soft smile from Ori.

"Nothing," she murmured, sitting up herself to place a feather light kiss upon the brunette’s lips, laughing at Fili’s indignant ‘hey’, and turning to give him one as well. “I think I just laced my bindings too tightly or something today, that’s all," she finally added, stroking her fingers down the center of her back, where the lacing of her bodice could be felt through her tunic.

"Would you like us to leave, so you can fix it?" Fili offered, already moving to get off the bed.

Ori’s hand shooting out to stop him was certainly not something he’d expected. He paused and glanced back at the scribe, arching an eyebrow in question, causing the redhead to blush.

"You are both my intended," she said quietly, glancing back towards Kili, “And judging from how the last few months of our journey have gone, we are lucky to even still be here. And Mahal only knows what will happen once we get to the mountain. Dragons are not something to be trifled with, after all."

The brothers shared matching grimaces at her comment, making Ori snort in laughter, while shifting to pull her tunic over her head. Fili quickly averted his gaze towards the door, while Kili looked up at the ceiling. Ori rolled her eyes, yanking on both their hair.

"Like I was saying," she grumbled, once they both had their gazes settled back on her, both wearing soft shades of pink on their cheeks, “You are both my intended, and who knows what will happen in the near future. So, it only makes sense to become acquainted with each other while we have the chance, does it not?"

"I suppose," Kili floundered, even as Ori turned to face him fully, her back turned to Fili.

"It does," she hummed, reaching behind her to snag Fili’s hands and settle them on the ties to her bodice, “Now, if you wouldn’t mind untying this for me? It would be most appreciated. My ribs are beginning to ache."

"Does it hurt often?" Kili asked, shifting closer to Ori as his brother struggled with untying the laces of Ori’s bodice. The redhead offered Kili a smile, gasping a little when Fili accidentally yanked the bodice tighter while he was trying to get a rather stubborn knot.

"Sorry!" the blonde yelped, being a bit more mindful as he worked at the laces.

Ori coughed quietly, flashing Fili a smile over her shoulder, before returning her gaze to Kili. “Sometimes. If I don’t lace it up properly. Or I settle my breasts oddly in my cotte, before I put my bodice on."

"Cotte?" Kili echoed, looking rather confused, as Fili finished untying the laces of Ori’s bodice.

"Yes! Here," Ori hummed, letting out a happy breath as she shimmied her bodice up over her head, revealing a thick white piece of material wrapped around her chest. “My bodice only does so much," she explained as she carefully unwrapped the material, Fili having set her bodice on the floor with her tunic, moved to sit next to his brother in front of the scribe. The scribe sighed in utter contentment as she finished unbinding her breasts, tossing the cotte onto the floor to join the rest of her clothes. She couldn’t help but gently cup her breasts, hissing quietly at their tenderness from being set oddly in her bindings. She glanced up at the brothers when one of them let out an odd, guttural sounding noise.

"What is it?" she asked, blinking in confusion at their stares. Which were directed at her chest.

"You’re," Fili began, Kili finished tactlessly with, “Well endowed."

Ori couldn’t help but laugh loudly at their comments, snorting as she tried to stop herself at their indignant blushing and stammering. “That, I rather unfortunately, am," she agreed with a small nod.

"Unfortunate?!" Kili burst, sitting forward, gaping at her, “You cannot seriously think they are unfortunate?"

"Well, sometimes," Ori admitted with a light laugh, “They are painful sometimes, when they bounce. I cannot run or ride a pony without being bound. And when I am writing or drawing, if I am not bound, they can often get in the way."

"I can see where that would be an issue," Fili agreed, shifting closer to her on the bed, “But I do have to say, I am rather selfishly happy for this particular misfortune."

"I’m sure you are," Ori teased, rolling her eyes when the brothers did little more than stare openly at her. “Oh, for the love of Mahal. You are free to touch, you know! They’re not going to bite you."

"Aren’t you sensitive?" Kili asked, recalling Ori’s slightly pained hiss when she’d first uncovered her breasts.

"Yes," Ori admitted, while grabbing Kili’s hand and placing it gently against one of her breasts, “But if you’re gentle, it’s fine."

Fili soon followed suit, leaving the redhead sighing softly in pleasure as the two contented themselves with exploring her chest eagerly with careful fingers.

"Ori?"

The redhead blinked, not having realized she’d shut her eyes in bliss, tilting her head up to give Kili a questioning look, his fingers skimming ticklishly around her areola.

"What is it?" she asked, stilling his hand.

"I-well, we," Kili stuttered, glancing at Fili, who had paused as well, his gaze shifting between his brother and their scribe. “This is-you’re so lovely, and this is excellent," he swallowed thickly, cheeks darkening in embarrassment, “What I’m trying to say is-"

"Would it be all right to become more intimate with you? I think is what my brother is so eloquently trying to say," Fili supplied, earning a thankful look from Kili and an amused one from Ori.

"I thought I had implied that when I mentioned becoming acquainted with each other," Ori mused, shrugging a little, “Apparently my message didn’t get through the way I’d hoped. But, yes." She smiled happily at the two princes who looked like they’d just been handed a mountain of gold.

She stifled a snort of laughter as Kili all but bounced off the bed, stripping his tunic and bracers off in record time, Fili following shortly, his clothes hitting the floor almost as quickly.

"My," Ori commented, wiggling her hips a bit as she pulled off her pants after having kicked off her boots, “You two are eager."

"Anyone would be eager to get ‘acquainted’ with you, Ori," Fili breathed, finally shucking off the last of his clothes and climbing back onto the bed, Kili jumping up after him, causing them all to bounce a little on the soft mattress.

Ori giggled happily as she was shoved back onto the bed, Kili’s hair tickling at her clavicle as the brunette began to lav his tongue over one of her breasts, Fili shifting to curl up against her side and pulling her into a deep kiss. She squeaked quietly into his mouth as his fingers skimmed over his breast and began to skitter down over her belly.

"Tell us if we do something you don’t like," Fili murmured against her lips as his fingers stopped, circling idly around her navel.

"Oh, no," Ori hummed, gasping and arching a little on the bed as Kili sucked one of her nipples into his mouth, “I don’t think either of you could do a thing I would find displeasing right now."

Fili smirked happily, claiming her mouth again as he let his fingers go back to their eager exploration, sliding down between her legs. He gently ran his fingers over her cunt, pressing them between her lips carefully and stroking experimentally. Ori moaned into his mouth, shoving her hips up into his hand, incidentally dislodging Kili from her breast.

"Not fair," Kili whined, moving to kiss and lick at the redheads throat as Fili moved to nip at the lobe of her ear, “You better save some for me, brother."

"Don’t fret, Kili," Fili hummed, pressing a kiss to the shell of Ori’s ear, “Plenty to go around."

Kili groaned happily against Ori’s neck, playing with her nipples idly while he rocked his hips against her side absently, causing their scribe to shiver.

Ori shuddered and groaned as Fili shifted his fingers just so, rubbing against her clit in soft little circles, while Kili sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck and shoulder, aiming to leave a nice sized love bite where only they’d be able to see it later.

"Boys," she finally grumbled, reaching up to yank at Fili’s braids, and Kili’s lack of, “Fair’s fair. C’mon." She shifted and sat up, moving to swing her leg over Kili’s hip, smirking as he unconsciously rutted up against her, making her bounce slightly in his lap.

"C’mere, Fili," she beckoned when the blonde did little but sit and stare up at her, chewing on his lip as his fingers twitched towards his cock. He obeyed almost immediately as Ori crooked her finger at him, scrambling up to press against her side and resume where Kili had left off on her neck. She sighed in contentment, tilting her head a little to allow the blonde better access to her neck, while grinding down against Kili, who whine and grabbed at her hips.

"That’s it," she murmured, encouraging the brunette below her to rock his hips up into her, his cock sliding almost teasingly against her cunt. She moaned breathlessly, lifting one hand to idly play with one of her breasts, while the other moved to take Fili’s neglected length in hand, stroking it in time with the rocking of Kili’s hips.

"Ori," Fili hissed, dropping his head to mouth at her shoulder as he rolled his hips into her hand, little whimpers and groans of pleasure occasionally escaping him.

Kili was the first to break, the rhythm of his hips becoming erratic as he reached his climax, biting back a shout of pleasure as he pistoned his hips up against Ori, jostling her enough to nearly topple her backwards, despite his grip on her hips. The redhead let go of Fili at his brothers sudden movement, shifting in just enough time to catch herself on the brunette’s knees. Kili groaned and collapsed back on the bed, offering Ori a satisfied, but apologetic look.

The redhead couldn’t help but snort at the look of self-satisfaction on Kili’s face, even as she was pulled off of the brunette’s hips by Fili, squeaking quietly as he plunged his tongue into her mouth unapologetically. She groaned, taking the blonde in hand quickly as his hips rocked against her plaintively. She stroked him quickly, earning a litany of soft noises of pleasure from Fili, who didn’t last much longer than his brother, spattering her leg and his stomach with his seed.

Fili whimpered and promptly flopped over next to his brother, causing Ori to let out a disgruntled snort, still up on her knees over the brothers, hands on her hips and feeling rather on edge from the two of them.

"Not to pester you in your blissed out state," she grumped, jabbing each brother in turn with a finger, “But some of us haven’t gotten to finish yet."

Kili perked up first, grinning as he waved Ori over to him. She knee walked her way over to the brunette, squawking rather indignantly as he pulled at her thigh until she settled it on the other side of his chest, so she was effectively straddling him. He flopped his head back into the pillows, prodding at the back of Ori’s thighs until she was positioned very nearly right over his face.

"Sorry for being lazy," he muttered, obviously still mostly out of it, even as he yanked Ori’s hips down and pressed his tongue up against her labia. In turn,the redhead nearly shrieked, flailing a little, before her hands finally landed on the head board of the bed, her fingers curling against the wood.

It didn’t take too long before Ori was whining and rocking down against Kili’s face, gasping as the brunette slid his tongue over her entrance, prodding there gently, before moving back to stroke over her clit. Ori shuddered violently as her orgasm struck her, unable to contain the wail of pleasure she let out. She slowly slumped down, shifting back enough to not crush Kili, before flopping backwards with a dopey grin on her face.

"See?" Fili hummed, sitting up to drag her back up the bed, and settling her neatly between himself and Kili, “We’re quite good at sharing."

"Mmm, yes," Ori yawned, leaning up to press a happy kiss to each of her princes mouths, before settling down between them to sleep, “Very good."


End file.
